


Night's Passion

by RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Luna, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Spike Oral, Squirting, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), bottom!Optimus, multiple overloads, top!Ratchet, top!optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19/pseuds/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19
Summary: I only own Luna. I don't own Transformers.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Night's Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Luna. I don't own Transformers.

Optimus reclined in the berth, reading on a datapad. He was enjoying the silence. Luna was out for a while. Ratchet had a bit before he would be off.

The door opened, the Prime looking up to see who it was. He smiled at seeing Luna. Every time he saw her, he fell in love all over again.

"Hey sweetspark," Luna said, hopping onto the berth and cuddling right next to the Prime.

"Hello, my Avenging Angel," Optimus greeted, giving her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Great, but I've missed my mates," said Luna. "Where is Ratch?"

"Right here." The two looked up to see Ratchet come in.

"You're early," Optimus said, checking the time.

"Hook and Knock Out can handle the rest," said Ratchet. He leaned over the berth and kissed the two.

"You looked stressed," Luna pointed out.

"It has been a long day," Ratchet said.

"Then come lay down and I'll spoil you for a while," said Luna. She moved around when Ratchet laid down on his front. "You'll be next my Prime."

Luna straddled Ratchet, rubbing his back and shoulders. Ratchet moaned, feeling the tension leave his body. Luna moved throughout his whole body, teasing sensitive areas every now and then. When the medic squirmed a bit, Luna got up.

Ratchet turned onto his back, his arousal very evident. The woman smirked, knowing she won this time. Optimus looked with growing arousal at the sight, wanting to feel such touches.

"You're turn Optimus," Luna said.

The two mechs switched places. The woman massaged any tension in the Prime, also arousing him. Optimus mewled and arched up a bit. Luna teased his antennae, licking them. The flamed mech gripped the berth, shivering.

"Why don't you go ahead and open up for me?" Luna suggested. Optimus bit back a moan as he turned onto his back, interface panels popping open. "Good Prime. Ratch, come join me in spoiling our Prime."

The medic crawled over, moving between the other mech's legs. Luna moved to his spike, licking and massaging it. Ratchet leaned forward, glossa running over the valve in front of him.

Optimus gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips up. Ratchet grabbed the Prime's hips and held him down. The medic's glossa flicked over the anterior node, lips wrapping around it and sucking. At the same time, Luna sucked at the tip of his spike, fingers teasing any hot spots she found.

Ratchet had a hard time keeping their mate still. The flamed mech squirmed, moaning and gasping at the attention he got. Primus, he felt so good. He arched as a digit entered him, hitting inner nodes.

Ratchet gently thrusted his digit, moving his helm up to watch Optimus' optics. They flashed with arousal. Luna moved to kiss Ratchet, giving him a knowing look when it broke. The human moved up, kissing the Prime deeply. A hand remained on his spike, stroking it.

Optimus stared into Luna's eyes, groaning as two more digits joined the first one already in his valve. The stretch was pleasant, already filling most of him. The medic readied himself before fingering his mate quickly. Luna stroked quickly as well, wanting him to overload.

"AAAHHH! LUNA! R-RA-TCHET!" Optimus arched up high, body shaking hard. Lubricant squirted from his valve as Ratchet struck his hot spot, prolonging the overload. The Prime tumbled into three more overloads in a row before they stopped.

Luna slid her finger through some of the transfluid that landed on his front. She straddled the larger mech, slipping his spike into her valve. Ratchet slid his own spike into the soaking valve.

Optimus pulled Luna down, holding onto her as he moved inside her as Ratchet thrusted into his sensitive valve. Optimus trembled as he neared another powerful overload.

"AH! Optimus, hit there again!" Luna panted, pleasure exploding inside her with a small overload.

Optimus did what she said, sending them both over the edge. Ratchet continued to thrust, stilling after a minute and spilling his load deep into Optimus. The Prime gasped as another, smaller overload ran through his body, sending him into stasis. Luna shuddered, getting up. The softening spike slipped from her valve, transfluid dripping from her opening.

"That was fun," Luna said, turning to Ratchet and licking his spike. "But I am still horny as frag."

"Luna!" Ratchet gasped, servos going to her head as she took his spike in her mouth. He shallowly thrusted, loving every second of it. "Luna, you feel so good. Frag, I'm close."

Luna sucked harder, swirling her tongue on the tip of his spike. Ratchet cried out, spike twitching as he overloaded, transfluid spurting down her throat. Luna swallowed his load, pulling back and kissing the tip.

"You down for more love?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"Good. Come frag me," Luna said.

Ratchet growled with pleasure, optics turning a pinkish purple with arousal. He pulled her into his lap, thrusting into his mate. Luna moaned, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm.

"Frag me Ratchet," Luna begged, kissing him deeply.

"Then you better hold on," Ratchet said.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as instructed. Ratchet didn't waste anymore time, moving in and out of his human quickly. Luna screamed in pleasure, fingers digging into his back and shoulders. She shook, overload crashing down on her hard. Ratchet was already close, thrusting a few more times before he overloaded as well.

Ratchet fell forward, catching himself before he crushed his mate. Luna was fast asleep. The medic smirked, pulling out and making sure both his mates were comfortable before joining them in recharge. His mates believed they would win, but he had his ways. And he'll get them next time as well.


End file.
